generation6fanmadefandomcom-20200214-history
Sparmouse
Name: Sparmouse Type: Normal / Electric Evolves from: Statby starting at level 18 Evolves to: Kitric (if female), or Pupunder (if male) starting at level 28 Species: Mouse Pokemon Abilities: - Anticipation (Senses the foe's dangerous moves) - Insomnia (Prevents the Pokemon from falling asleep) - Hidden Ability Exp at level 100: 1,000,000 Regional Pokedex number: Generation 6 - #21 Height: 2'4 Weight: 38 lbs Dex colour: Yellow Catch rate: 180 (160 with Pokeball and full HP) Gender ratio: 50% male, 50% female Sparmouse is a dual type Normal / Electric Pokemon. It evolves from Statby starting at level 18, and evolves into Kitric (if female), or Pupunder (if male) starting at level 28. Physiology Sparmouse have light coloured fur and large ears with a lightning bolt pattern on the darker coloured insides. Its tail is also in a lightning bolt shape despite being thin. It has three spiky fingers on its hands and four spiky toes. Its eyes are completely black. It has large teeth that stick out of its mouth but can be considered small when compared to Ratatta. A prominent lightning bolt stripe of fur crosses from the top of its head diagonally towards the eyes opposite the side it started at. Gender differences The males lighting bolt patch starts on the right side of the head and goes left, the opposite is true to the female. Special abilities Sparmouse can stand on their hind legs and squeeze into small spaces. Their teeth are strong enough to cut through wires. Behaviour Sparmouse that live in homes are generally more cautious of humans than their wild counterparts. In the wild, these Pokemon are naturally attracted to humans as a food source and are generally quite friendly but will run away with any food they are given to eat it in privacy. They nest in groups. Habitat Sparmouse can be found in old houses, tall grass and caves around cities or towns. Diet See Pokemon food. Pokedex entries Pokedex entry 1 - The lightning bolt patch of fur is not present at birth. It darkens as they grow and glows in the presence of vast amounts of electricty. Pokedex entry 2 - Its teeth are small, but very sharp. It consumes electricity from wires using its tail as an earth. Because of this, it is considered as a household pest. Type effectiveness Under normal battle conditions in Generation 6, this Pokemon is: Damaged normally by: Normal, Poison, Rock, Bug, Fire, Water, Grass, Psychic, Ice, Dragon, Dark Weak to: Ground, Fighting Immune to: Ghost Resistant to: Flying, Steel, Electric Learnset By leveling up: Start: Tackle, Growl, Tail Whip Lv 5 - Tackle Lv 8 - Quick Attack Lv 12 - Bite Lv 16 - Assist Lv 18 - Super Fang Lv 22 - Hyper Fang Lv 25 - Thunder Wave Lv 28 - Thundershock By TM/HM: Cut Rock Smash Charge Beam Volt Switch Thief Attract Confusion Shock Wave Thunder Fail Hyper Beam Captivate Sweet Kiss Work Up After You Me First Bubblebeam Dig By Breeding: None By Tutoring: None By Events: None Origin Sparmouse is based off of a bipedal mouse, possibly a chinchilla. Name origin Its name comes from Spark and Mouse Category:Generation 6 Pokemon Category:Dual Type Pokemon Category:Electric Type Pokemon Category:Normal Type Pokemon